Another Game Land Adventure
by Agent BM
Summary: You liked my Love troubles story? Well this takes place years after that. Lucy lets her daughter Molly visit Game Land with her cousin Luke for the first time much to her dismay. Molly gets into a little trouble with Game Land's villain population while trying to do something nice for Luke, how will she get herself out of this? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Another Adventure in Game Land**

**I don't Own WIR. Following characters are mine: Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter, Luke Fluggerbutter, and introducing my new oc, Lucy's daughter Molly. Also belonging to me is the world of game land, the characters who live in it, they belong to, whoever own them. I hope you enjoy this or whatever. Want info on molly that's on my profile**

It has been 6 years since Lucy got married to gummy, and 5 years since Lucy gave birth to her daughter Molly. Lucy was very protective of Molly, not wanting anything bad to happen to her. Luke was now 12 years old and Molly, age 5, saw Luke as a big brother figure. Every week at Lucy's old home, Luke would visit game land to visit his friends, Molly was forbidden to go by her mother for fear of something bad happening to her. Molly could only wonder what happened in there, what was so bad about it that she couldn't go in but Luke could? One day Luke figured Molly was old enough to come with him into Game Land, but first had to get permission from Lucy first

"No" said Lucy who was typing something on her computer

"What? Why not?" asked Luke

"I don't need her to get involved with those crazy characters" said Lucy

"Aunt Lucy, you can't protect her forever, she's gotta see the world around her, she's never seen game land, she's only left the game a couple times a year, and she's never even been to the gamer world" said Luke

"She's 5 years old, and she's my daughter, I don't want to lose her" said Lucy

"She'll be fine, my dad thinks so" said Luke

"What my brother thinks and what i think are 2 completely different things. Now shouldn't you be upstairs watching her while i finish my work?" asked Lucy

"My Dad's watching her" said Luke

"And you left him alone?" asked Lucy

(Upstairs)

Kevin was asleep on a couch with a book called 'Transformers the animated movie' lying over his face while the actual movie played on tv. Molly was climbing onto the kitchen counter to reach the cabinets. She opened the cabinets and grabbed some of her moms candy

"Mommy never lets me eat her candy, time to find out why" said Molly to herself

She grabbed a bag of Gushers, a bar of airheads taffy, sweet tarts, and a box of Nerds. She opened the bar of airheads candy and prepared to take a bite when her mom grabbed the candy from her

"Mommy" said Molly

"I thought i told you not to eat my candy" said Lucy

"Why can't i eat it?" asked Molly

"Sometime i gotta teach you about the side effects some of these candies give you. And then i'll explain why you can't eat these sweet tarts or nerds" said Lucy

She picked up Molly and walked over to Kevin.

"WAKE UP" shouted Lucy

Kevin woke up startled

"Oh, hey sis, just doing a little reading" said Kevin

"And letting my daughter watch a movie based on something stupid" said Lucy before turning the dvd player off

"You know what i think about transformers, they're nothing more than giant robots who beat each other up for no good reason" said Lucy

"They're more than that, they're cool" said Molly

"I really wish you didn't get my daughter into them" said Lucy

"So you gonna let her go to game land with my son today?" asked Kevin

"No" said Lucy

"Please Mommy, i'll be really good and i'll stay with Luke the entire time" said Molly

"I don't know" said Lucy

"Please Mommy?" asked Molly

"She's gonna go there eventually, and what bad can she do?" asked Kevin

Lucy sighed

"Ok, you can go" said Lucy

"Yay"

"but there's rules, 1, no dropping anvils on anyones head" said Lucy

"Why would i do that?" asked Molly

"You haven't seen his friends since the day you were born. 2, I want you 2 back by 6:30, no later"

"Yes Aunt Lucy" said Luke

"3, if you need anything sweetie, if you get lost because you get separated from Luke or you need me to pick you up, here's my number, call me from someone's phone or call Luke's phone, he'll give you his number" said Lucy as she put a piece of paper in Molly's pocket

"Ok Mom" said Molly

"Last but not least, Don't let my daughter near that villains club, i don't want her to get mixed up with those villains. I don't want her to come home and find out she's taken up smoking or got drunk, got it?" asked Lucy to Luke

"Yes, i got it, i'll watch out for her" said Luke

"Ok" said Lucy

Lucy hugged her daughter and left the room. Luke put in a game cartridge into a nintendo console and the portal to game land opened in front of the tv, but not before changing sizes a couple times

"We really need to move that game into a disk" said Luke

Molly grabbed Luke's hand

"Ok, on the count of 3 we jump in" said Luke

"Ok" said Molly

"1 2 3 go" said Luke

The 2 jumped into the portal. They landed in front of a red and orange colored watertower

"Welcome to game land" said Luke

Game land didn't look so special in Molly's opinion, it looked like a normal city she'd seen on tv. Luke forced Molly into an elevator next to the tower and the 2 went to the top. The view made game land look better than it did on the ground. The tower had a view of the ocean, various islands could be seen from the distance, each one covered with forests or buildings of different sizes. Skyscrapers towered behind the tower

"Wow" said Molly

"Beautiful sight isn't it. Everyone in game land has either been a video game character, or a cartoon character in some point in their lives. My friends are both" said Luke

Molly leaned over the towers railing to see further but Luke held her back

"Don't lean so far over the railing Molly, i don't want you getting hurt this high up" said Luke

"Ok Luke" said Molly

The 2 walked over to a door in the shape of the Warner Brothers Logo. Luke knocked on the door and 3 little dog like creatures of various sizes opened the door

"Helloooo Nurse" said the 3

"Hey guys" said Luke

"Who's this with you Luke?" asked the tall one

"This is my cousin Molly, Molly these're my friends, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner" said Luke

"Hi" said Molly

"Hello" said the 3

"Are you dogs?" asked Molly

"No, but we look like that don't we? So you're the molly luke has told us about, we haven't seen you since you were born" said Yakko

The warners took her inside and hugged her

"Hehe, your fur is so warm" said Molly

"Thank you, so your mom finally decided to let you in eh?" asked Wakko

"Yes" said Molly

"Well you're gonna like it here, we have entertainment, an ocean, various people to talk to, a rollercoaster in our house, and a bunch of islands" said Dot

"What's on those islands?" asked Molly

Wakko pulled a map from the ceiling

"There's pony island, gamer island, adventure island, Louie's club, Transformer island-

"You have transformers here?" asked Molly

"We sure do" said Wakko

"Cool" said Molly

"There's dessert island, clown island, cartoon island, movie world, music island, and oh, the dreaded pirate island" said Yakko

"What's on pirate island that's so scary?" asked Molly

"Pirate island is an island that has a volcano base for the pirates who live there. The Smokers and air pirates, the smokers patrol the water while the air pirates patrol the skies. They're not as dangerous on land but they're best to avoid outside the main land" said Luke

"I want to see some pirates" said Molly

"Whoa there Molly, stop right there. It's one thing to see the smokers, but the air pirates, that's another thing, much worse to mess with them. Unless you see any of them on the main land it's best to avoid them" said Luke

"Ok" said Molly

"Hey i know a place i'm sure you'd enjoy" said Luke

"You don't mean?" asked Dot

"Oh i mean it" said Luke

"What is it?" asked Molly

"The Heroes club, the good guy characters club on the mainland" said Luke

"What's so great about that place?" asked Molly

"You'll see, come on since you're your moms daughter you get free stuff" said Luke

"Cool" said Molly


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and the warners took Molly to an area downtown in gameland. They took her to a big building about as big as a stadium with the words 'Heroes club' over the top in blue neon letters. Across the street was a building about the exact same size with the words 'Villains club' hanging in bright red letters. Wanted posters of different villains hung outside the walls of the villains club varying from video game characters to stormtroopers and transformers.

"Are those real villains Luke?" asked Molly

"Yeah, but remember what your mom said, i can't take you there, i can't take you there even if i wanted to, i'm not a villain" said Luke

Luke took Molly inside the club. Inside were video game and cartoon heroes ranging from autobots to cartoon animals to movie characters, too many to name. There was a dance floor and plenty of tables and a bar. The building was lit blue and white. Luke took Molly to the bar

"Bartender, 2 of the Special Drinks" said Luke to a droid bartender

The bartender gave Luke and Molly 2 Blue colored drinks

"What's this?" asked Molly

"The Drink of heroes, try it, there's no alcohol in it, but it does have a little kick the first time" said Luke

Molly took a sip and then chugged the entire cup down. She gave a big burp

"Excuse me, wow that's good, it has a fruity taste" said Molly

"it's made from mostly fruit, and a couple other ingredients i can't remember" said Luke

"It's great i can't believe i never knew about this until now. Luke can i ask you a question?" asked Molly

"Sure what is it?" asked Luke

"What's the villains club like?" asked molly

Luke almost spit his drink out of his mouth

"The villains club? Why do you want to know what that place is like?" asked Luke

"Does it look like this place in there? Do they have yummy drinks too?" asked molly

Luke sighed

"Tell you the truth i don't know what's in there. You see you have to be a villain to get in there, and i'm not considered a villain in this place, i'm considered a hero. No one in this club with the exception of maybe a couple of those animals up there are considered part time villains. No one here knows what their special drink tastes like, why? It's because both sides are too stubborn to let the other know" said Luke

"What does it take to be a villain in here?" asked Molly

"Well most villains in this game were created as villains but i guess if you vandalize a car or a building or steal something i guess you could be considered a minor villain, i don't know, why do you ask?" asked Luke

"No reason, just curious. By the way where's the bathroom?" asked Molly

Luke looked towards his friends who were drinking big barrels full of 'Heroes' drinks

"Wakko will take you in about, oh 5 seconds" said Luke

Wakko put down his drink

"I'll be right back" said Wakko

"Wakko can you take Molly to the bathroom?" asked Luke

"Sure thing" said Wakko

Wakko grabbed Molly's arm and dragged her in front of the bathrooms

"Here we are, there's your potty, and here's mine" said Wakko

Wakko ran into one of the bathrooms, not knowing it was the girls bathroom. There was a scream and he got kicked of the bathroom.

"Wrong potty" said Wakko

Wakko ran into the mens bathroom. Molly made sure Luke and his friends weren't looking at her and glitched through the crowd and outside the club. She walked over to the villains club across the street. Sleeping near a lamp post was a man with a sign on him that read 'On break'. Next to him was a few buckets of paint and a few brushes. Molly grabbed one of the paint brushes and started messing with the villains wanted posters. She painted mustaches, eyepatches, scars, smiles, anything she could think of. A big shadow came over her body. She turned around a saw a big robot that looked like a fighter jet. This jet robot had decepticon logos on it's wings. Molly knew who this was, this was Starscream from the Transformers stuff she's watched with Luke

"Who dares to ruin the picture of the mighty Starscream?" asked Starscream as he picked Molly up

Starscream grabbed her hood

"Well, talk you human girl" said Starscream

"Hey let go of me, i was just trying to do something bad to get into the villains club" said Molly

"You are trying to get in there? And you think messing with the almighty starscreams poster will get you in?" asked Starscream

"Yeah, kinda" said Molly

Starscream put her down

"Well, it is sorta bad. Not completely evil but it's a start. So you wish to be a villain huh?" asked Starscream

Molly nodded

"Then come on in, maybe being around more great villains like myself will make you a better villain" said Starscream

Starscream led molly to the entrance of the club. A pair of super battle droids stopped her from coming in

"No heroes allowed, villains only beyond this point" said the droids

"She's a villain in training as of now, i just saw her defacing the posters on the side of the building" said Starscream

"In that case, Welcome to the Villains club" said the droids

The 2 droids moved out of the way and let Molly into the club. Molly walked in not knowing what to expect inside.


	3. Chapter 3

When Molly entered the villains club, she saw it was nearly similar to the heroes club, except the club had red and orange lighting. Villains were hanging all over the place. Molly took a seat at the bar where a droid just like at the heroes club was working. A robotic bird, colored red and black and with laser guns on its back, landed in front of Molly. It stared at her with its glowing yellow menacing eyes

"Hi little birdie" said Molly nervously

The robotic bird did nothing but stare at her. Molly tried to touch it but it screeched at her and attempted to bite her finger

"Laserbeak, return" said a robotic voice

The bird transformed into a small cassette tape and flew into the chest of a blue robot behind Molly. Molly got a good look at the robot and saw it was a decepticon named Soundwave

"Forgive Laserbeak, he's not too kind to new faces" said Soundwave

"You're not from here are you?" asked the bartender

"No, i'm from Sugar Rush" said Molly

The other villains started to surround her

"Sugar rush?" asked a man wearing tattered clothing and an eyepatch while smoking a cigarette

"Yeah" said Molly

"What is your name?" asked a battle droid

"Molly Fluggerbutter?" asked Starscream

Molly nodded nervously. She was a little scared at what saying her name would make them do to her

"Are you related to any of these people?" asked the bartender

He held up a picture of her mom as a kid with her family. Molly nodded, still feeling scared

"We finally got one" shouted the bartender

All the villains in the building cheered and clapped, Molly was confused

"What's going on?" asked Molly

"We finally got a Von Schweetz/ Fluggerbutter to become one of us, a villain" said the bartender

"Congratulations for choosing us kid, can i offer you a smoke?" asked the man with the eyepatch

Molly coughed from the mans cigarette smoke and politely declined

"No? Well you're missing out" said the smoker

"So what made you want to be a villain?" asked a stormtrooper

"I heard you had a special drink that could only be got here" said Molly

"The villains juice?" asked a clone trooper

"I believe so, yes" said Molly

"You can have some, and we'll teach you the recipe as long as you don't tell anyone it, but relax a little, have some fun" said the bartender

(Back with Luke)

Molly has been in the bathroom a long time, and he was starting to get worried, was she alright in there? He looked at his watch, he had an hour before he had to take her back to her mom, but he didn't want to wait that long if she was sick or something. He turned to dot

"Dot, can you see if Molly's alright in there? It's been nearly 20 minutes" said Luke

"Sure thing" said Dot

Dot ran into the womens restroom and zoomed out not long later

"Hehe, bad news, she's not in there" said Dot

"Then where is she?" asked Luke

"Hey, are you with the girl with the blonde hair and pink jacket?" asked a drunk man

"Yeah" said Luke

"I know where she is" said the drunk man

"Really, where is she?" asked Luke

"She left and went to the villains club with a gray and red jet" said the drunk man

"Starscream?"

Luke ran out of the building and across the street. When the 3 warners ran out of the club they arrived just in time to see Luke get kicked out of the club

"No heroes allowed" said the 2 super battle droids

"You don't understand, my cousin's in there and i promised her mom i wouldn't let her go in there. She's just a little girl" said Luke

The droids aimed their arm blasters at Luke

"Step away from this door and we promise not to blast you" said the droids

Luke had no choice but to comply. He walked away with his friends to the back of the club

"You're not just giving up are you?" asked Dot

"No, we're gonna find a way to get in there, somehow. I can only imagine what's going on in there" said Luke

(With Molly)

Molly was aiming a gun at a target with all the villains watching

"Whenever you're ready" said a stormtrooper

Molly pulled the trigger and hit the target with a laser dead center. The villains cheered. The gun leapt out of her hand and transformed into Decepticon leader Megatron

"Not bad, way better than Starscream. You'd make a great decepticon" said Megatron

Molly was getting along with the villains just nicely, they didn't seem all bad, this was a really cool place. Laserbeak was even let molly pet him and scratch under his head

"Well here's your drink" said a battle droid

Molly drank the villains drink and it had a sour taste

"Sour, but a fruity aftertaste" said Molly

"Sour like our attitudes" said Megatron

"Since you're a member of the family who helped us earn our home we will teach you the recipe, after your transformation" said a yellow unicorn

"Wait what? Transformation nobody said anything about transforming into anything" said Molly nervous now

"We don't completely trust you, so we're gonna put you in an invention we've been saving for a long time, the chair of evil. It will basically turn your personality evil and so you won't go blabbing the recipe and all, plus it's a treat we got a Fluggerbutter to join us, we don't want to lose that. And to make sure you don't leave we've locked all the doors. Enjoy yourself, we gotta prep the machine up and it'll take a bit" said General Grievous from Star Wars

The villains went back to their own business. Molly was scared, she needed help. She had to make a phone call. She went into a hallway near the bathrooms and grabbed a phone and called Luke

"Helloooo Nurse" said Yakko

"Yakko, i need to speak to Luke" said Molly

"Luke, Molly wants to talk to you" said Yakko

Luke was attempting to cut the power to the building but he shocked himself

"He's busy right now, call him back when you're not being threatened by villains or something" said Yakko

"Yakko wait-

He hung up. Molly was getting more scared. Who else could she call? She took a slip of paper out of her pocket and dialed the number on it

"Please pick up please pick up" begged Molly

(With Lucy)

Lucy was on the phone with Vanellope

"Mom, I told you i'm gonna be a good mom and i'm gonna start trusting Molly to do more things. Luke made a good point she doesn't get out much. This weekend i'm gonna take her to the gamer world. Yeah that's right, me, Molly, and Gummy are gonna spend a family day together-

Lucy was getting another call

"Mom i'll call you back i'm getting another call. Hello?" asked Lucy

"Mommy, i need help" said Molly

"Molly, what's wrong sweetie?" asked Lucy

"I disobeyed what you and Luke told me and i'm in the villains club. It's a long story why i did what i did but now they're gonna turn me evil. I don't want to be evil. I can't reach Luke and you're number was the only other number i had. Mommy please help me" said Molly

"Molly hang tight i'm-

The wire on the phone Molly was holding was shot off by a laser. Molly turned and saw an angry laserbeak looking right at her


	4. Chapter 4

Laserbeak grabbed Molly and dropped her on a seat in the bar

"Trying to call for help are you?" asked Grievous

"No i wasn't calling for help" Molly lied

"Soundwave, play laserbeaks recordings" said Megatron

"As you command Lord Megatron" said Soundwave

Laserbeak transformed into a cassette and flew into soundwaves chest. Soundwave then transformed into a boombox and played the recording laserbeak made of Molly on the phone.

"It is only a matter of time before someone comes crashing in here to rescue you" said Grievous

"What should we do with her?" asked a stormtrooper

"I say we get this procedure over with before it's too late" said Darth Vader

"Ok, i give up, go ahead, but before you make me evil, i have one thing to say, what's that thing up there?" asked Molly pointing to a balcony

The villains turned and when they looked back at molly they saw her stuffing a piece of paper in her pocket and running for the door

"Stop her" shouted Darth Vader

"Rumble, Laserbeak, Ravage, Ratbat, Eject" said Soundwave

4 cassette tapes flew out of Soundwave's chest. Ravage took the form of a dog, Ratbat a bat, Laserbeak a bird, and Rumble a small robot.

"Come here kid, we're not gonna hurt you" said Rumble

Molly ran up a flight of stairs and got pounced by Ravage who tried to bite her with his sharp teeth

"Get off of me you stupid dog" said Molly scared

She reached for a bottle of mustard on a nearby table and squirted the mustard over Ravage's eyes. Ravage ran away.

"You want some of this?" asked Molly

"Enough of this" said Rumble

His arms turned into giant mallets and he began banging the ground. Molly noticed the floor was cracking and starting to break. She ran with Laserbeak and ratbat chasing after her. Molly squirted another bottle of mustard at the 2's eyes. Molly ran into a room that was marked 'Droids only'

"This isn't working, Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, return" said Soundwave

Molly was catching her breath and sat down on a chair

"I'm ok, for now. I should've never came here" said Molly

The door to the room opened and battle droids marched inside

"Unauthorized personnel have entered the area"

"Shoot to kill"

The droids started firing lasers at her. Molly had to react fast to not get hit.

"Stop" shouted a droid

"Don't let her reach the roof"

"Where's help when you need it?" asked Molly

(With Luke and the warners)

Luke was attempting to get in by disguising himself as a pizza delivery boy, he had a fake mustache and a shirt that read 'Papa Luigi's pizza'. He was near the back door with 4 boxes talking to a blue unicorn wearing a stupid looking hat

"Pizza delivery" said Luke

"No one in this club ordered any pizzas, now this isn't a good time"

"Someone in this club did, so here's your pizzas man" said Luke

"We didn't order any pizzas, and I am not a man, i'm a lady, and i'm a unicorn"

"Oh, ok, here's your pizzas, unicorn" said Luke

The unicorn wasn't impressed. She ripped Luke's fake mustache off and looked in the boxes to see the warners and half a pizza in each of the boxes

"Nice try hero, but Trixie's not amused"

"Oh you're name's trixie, i always thought your name was stupid magic horse" said Dot

The 4 were shot by a beam of light and were thrown into the street

"Well that didn't work, any other ideas?" asked Wakko

"A couple" said Luke

(On the roof)

"We'll sneak in through the roof entrance" said Luke

He opened the door and was greeted by a bunch of guns pointing at him. He closed the door.

(Next plan)

"We can sneak in through the air vents" said the warners

The warners climbed into an air vent on the roof and went down, only to come up a couple seconds later screaming

"That's over the kitchen, grills on" said Yakko

"I'm out of ideas" said Luke

He felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Lucy

"Aunt Lucy, what're you doing here?" asked Luke

"My daughter called and told me she needed my help, and seeing how you're doing a fine job rescuing her i brought some help of my own" said Lucy

(Back with Molly)

The villains threw her into a booth

"Stick around, i'm gonna go get the helmet, and the camera for the whole club to watch" said Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars

A cloud of smoke appeared next to Molly's table

"I am the terror that flaps in the night"

"Shoot that smoke" ordered Vader

Stormtroopers began firing at the smoke but hit nothing. Another smoke cloud appeared over Molly's table

"I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares"

The smoke cloud cleared to reveal a duck with a purple suit, cape, mask, and a big fedora on his head

"I am Darkwing Duck"

All the villains laughed

"Well well well, if it isn't game lands has been cartoon batman wannabe, what do you want duck?" asked Palpatine

"I'm here for the girl" said Darkwing

"Just you?"

"I have help" said Darkwing

The roof of the club exploded and Clone troopers, autobots, a couple superheroes, and a bunch of other characters jumped into the club, here for Molly.

"They're here for the girl, attack" shouted Vader

Lasers and guns fired all over the place. Molly crept away and ran into her mom

"Mommy" said Molly

Lucy hugged her daughter

"Molly, what were you thinking?" asked Luke angrily

"Long story, come on we gotta get out of here" said Molly

General Grievous jumped down in front of them and threw his cape at Molly

"Army or not, you must realize, you are doomed" said Grievous

2 arms detached from his arms. He reached for 4 lightsabers at his waist and activated them

"En guard" said Grievous

"Kids, run, i'll handle this" said Lucy

"But mom-

"Just go, i'll be fine, i've dealt with this character before" said Lucy

Lucy reached for a lightsaber in her purse and activated it. Grievous spun 2 of his arms and kept 2 lightsabers pointed at Lucy. Lucy struck the swords and began fighting grievous

"Come on Molly, your mom will be fine, my dad taught her how to use that sword" said Luke

Luke and Molly ran past all the heroes and villains avoiding every shot that came at them. 2 stormtroopers blocked the exit. They each had sharp blades connected to their arms, ready to fight

"Molly run" said Luke

Luke distracted one of the troopers while the other one went towards Molly. The Trooper swung his arms really fast hoping to hit her

"You heroic traitor, we should've never trusted you" said the trooper

An autobot tackled the trooper and crushed him

"Kid go" shouted the autobot

Molly ran through the club to reach one of the exits, not knowing from one of the balconies, a battle droid had a sniper blaster aimed at her

"Roger roger" said the droid

The droid fired one shot, the laser went speeding towards Molly and hit her in the back. Molly collapsed on the ground

"Molly" shouted Luke

Lucy looked towards her daughter, almost speechless

"Noooooo" shouted Lucy

**1-2 more chapters to go, things are getting intense. Molly's been shot, will she make it? Find out next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nooo" shouted Lucy

Lucy was now angry, beyond angry. She clashed her lightsaber at Grievous' and sliced off his hands one by one. When she cut off 2 Grievous ran away and she was left to deal with his bodyguards.

"You have just been declared obsolete" said Grievous' bodyguards

Lucy screamed angrily and quickly killed the droids. She began walking angrily towards her daughter downstairs

"Kill the jedi, she's crazy" shouted a stormtrooper

Lucy cut the troopers head off in anger

"Lock and load"

"Stay strong boys"

The troopers fired at Lucy with all they had but they couldn't stop her. Lucy moved quickly and killed off the stormtroopers. She glitched onto starscream and cut his head off, she did the same to Soundave. Megatron tried to defend himself but Lucy cut his head off too. When the Decepticons regenerated Megatron had one thing to say

"Decepticons, retreat" shouted Megatron

"This is all your fault megatron" shouted Starscream before transforming into a jet and flying away

The decepticons flew away. The villains backed away from Lucy, not wanting to face her wrath. A giant dinosaur robot jumped in through the hole in the ceiling. The villains started backing up towards the entrance

"Me Grimlock crush puny villains" said the dinosaur

All the villains ran or flew out of the club screaming with Grimlock roaring and chasing them. Grimlock broke through the wall and left a giant hole. Lucy deactivated her saber and picked up her daughter. She was still alive, the blaster burned part of her skin and cut through her jacket and shirt

"Molly" said Lucy

"I want to go home" said Molly

"Yes, lets go home, i'll patch you up and you'll heal in no time, thank god that wasn't a bullet to the head" said Lucy

(Back in Sugar Rush)

Lucy sat Molly down on a couch in the living quarters in her old home and cleaned Molly up

"There you go sweetie, your back is healed up, you were lucky to survive that shot" said Lucy

"I'm sorry Mommy, I was just sick of all the rules you've given me, I can't eat any of your candy, I can't leave the game unless you say so, I can't go to game land" said Molly

"It's my fault, i've been overprotecting you because I love you. Please promise me you won't do anything like that again please?" asked Lucy

"I promise Mommy, oh and Luke, I got this for you, it's the whole reason I went to that place" said Molly

She gave Luke the piece of paper she stole from the villains club and Luke took a look at it.

"The recipe for villains drinks, you did all of that for me? You risked your life for a stupid recipe?" asked Luke

Molly nodded

"That is awesome, it was wrong what you did but you're fine now, i'm gonna make this drink right now" said Luke as he went into the kitchen

"I promise Molly that things are gonna be different, i'm gonna ease up a bit on the rules, how would you like to visit the gamer world this weekend?" asked Lucy

"I'd love that, thanks mom" said Molly

"And I think you're old enough to have one of my candies" said Lucy

She went to her candy cabinet and pulled out a random candy from the cabinet, she grabbed a bag of Fruit Gushers

"You're letting me eat this?" asked Molly

"Yeah, I think you're ready, but no airheads just yet, not in this game" said Lucy

"These do look good. So why couldn't i eat these before?" asked Molly

"Eat certain candies anywhere in this game they do things to you, the game's weird. Eat these candies anywhere else outside this game nothing happens to you. In this game Gushers turns your head into a fruit for a couple minutes, i was obsessed with these when i was like 8" said Lucy

"Yeah, sure they do mom" said Molly

Molly ate one and her head turned into a watermelon, it was too heavy and she fell back on the couch

"Why's my head heavy?" asked Molly

Lucy laughed

"I'm serious" said Molly

Luke finished his special drink and held it up

"Careful Luke, it's sour" said Molly

"Nothing's too sour for me" said Luke

He drank the drink and his face puckered up

"I stand corrected" said Luke

Molly laughed at Luke


End file.
